The Carnivorous Carnival
by Meiling Li2
Summary: The 9th book of the Bauldelaire orphen series. While Klaus, Sunny, and Violet are again running from Olaf, they end up at a Carnival.. what'll happen? R/R please!


The Carnivorous CarnivalBy: Ravenclaw Angel  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Series of Unfortunate Events, Lemony Snicket owns it, I own nothing,   
except for the plot! I Think O_o;   
  
A/N: Ohh...a fic other than HP and BSSM! XDDD Hehee... Now, R/R please! ^_^; Be gentle -_-; Flames  
will be used to toast the marshmellows! Or, better yet, Count Olaf -_-; Now for the fic.   
  
* * * *  
~Chapter One~  
  
People in the world think it's all full of happiness, people running in fields of daisies.  
If you like that stuff, I say you should get out of this story ASAP. This story is full of   
sadness, drama, or whatever you want to call it. Anyways, this is full of romance too. So, if you  
hate it, run away, far, far, away, and throw this story to the ground [Or, in computer terms, X the window  
out.] Now, our story continues with the Baudelaire children, or orphans. Enjoy!  
  
* * * *   
Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Bauldelaire were stuck in the back of Count Olaf's car. Dare say, it took  
them a long while to get used to it. Long story of how they got in there. "I wonder if the Quagmire's are  
okay..." Klaus sighed. Violet nodded in agreement, sadly.   
The Quagmire twins, [they used to the triplets, but the youngest, Quigley, died.] Isadora  
and Duncan, were far away somewhere in the world. Sunny, the youngest, nodded too. "Maslik." She replied  
quietly, which was along the lines of, "Maybe they'll come back sometime..." Then, the car came   
to a sudden halt. "Guess we're here..." Klaus rubbed his back. "We better sneak out of here before  
they find out." Violet, who was the eldest, and an inventor, suggested. The two other siblings agreed.  
Violet sighed. "It's too dark in here." She muttered. "There ARE holes in here." Klaus piped up.  
Violet looked around and saw them. She carefully put her hand on which she thought was the lock, [Thought  
is the keyword here!] and her other hand was hunting for a lock pick. She smiled, finding it, and put the pin  
in the lock, and turned.   
The trunk lifted slightly. [Okay, I know the lock is on the outside, but who cares?] "Bingo."  
Violet replied. Sunny grinned. "Let's get out on the count of 3, then run for it." Klaus stated.   
The two other siblings nodded. [A lot of nodding in here, huh?] Klaus pushed the trunk up.   
"1."  
"2.."  
"Twe!"  
  
The three jumped out, [Violet carrying Sunny of course], and ran for it. They didn't noticed  
that Count Olaf and his assistants saw. "Get them!" Olaf yelled. "Get who?" An assistant asked.   
"The children you dimwits!" Olaf glared. The two assistants blinked. "The Bauldelaire orpahns   
for crying out loud!" Olaf shouted. People near them stared. Olaf narrowed his eyes at them.  
"Mind your own buisness!" He replied. Everyone shrugged and went to back what they were doing.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Bauldelaire orphans still ran, and then stopped. "We made it.." Klaus   
said out of breath. "Wonder where we..." Violet stopped in mid-sentence, and looked at what was   
infront of her. A carnival. "Carnival?" Klaus asked in confusion. "Cwarical!" Sunny shrieked, which meant,  
"Carnival!" As you know by now, or so I hope, no one, except for her siblings, understand Sunny.  
She's an infant, and infants have thier own way of talking, and there own language to add.  
[I bet I forgot to add that it was nighttime? Opps... okay, it's nighttime!] "Do you think  
we'll find them here?" Klaus asked. No question of who "them" was. Violet shook her head. "Why'd  
they be in a carnival, at nighttime?" She asked herself. "Well, speaking of it, it's the only place  
we got." Klaus mumbled. Sunny's eyes went wide. "Niklau!" She shrieked, and it meant, "No Klaus!"   
Violet put Sunny on the ground, and Sunny sat. "Don't worry, at least you have us with us."   
Violet smiled. "Right?" She asked, turning to Klaus, who was staring at the big amusement park [Or,  
in other words, a Carnival]. "Riight?" Violet glared, nudging Klaus. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yep." Klaus smiled.  
Violet rolled her eyes. "Now, we should hide somewhere incase Olaf's assistants come after us." She  
stated simply. "Okie.." Sunny replied. Klaus bent down and picked the infant up, and held her. "Let's  
see..." The two, and Sunny went to the gates of the Carnival, and Violet pushed them. It opened which a large  
creaking sound. They gulped at all the sights and walked in.....  
****************  
A/N: Wheee! XD Done! With the first Chapter that is. Okay, it's bad I bet..but... could ya please just  
make a nice review? -_-;;; Oh well, anyways, R/R! ^^  
  
~*Ravenclaw Angel a.k.a Chiharu Li*~ 


End file.
